Research Chemicals For Sale - Buy Benzo Fury
There are a myriad of research chemicals for sale on the market today in the USA that are obtainable for purchase online with credit card. Research chemicals '''are also known as '''designer drugs. '''They are experimental phase drugs that are designed to mimic drugs in the amphetamines, cannabinoids and psychoactive drug categories. These drugs are used for the purposes of scientific and medical research. A '''research chemical was introduced on the market in 2010 that has also been used as a recreational drug called Benzo Fury also known as 6-APB. It has become very popular and is known to be one of the best research chemicals ever manufactured. As a consequence, Benzo Fury is in very high demand. What is Benzo Fury? Benzo Fury is an amphetamine type drug belonging to the phenethylamine and stimulant classes of experimental drugs. The drug’s formula name is 6-(2-aminopropyl) benzofuran. The stimulant compound in the drug is called 6-APB. The drug’s name comes from the chemical structure’s ring called benzofuran. Benzo Fury is chemically similar to other amphetamines like speed or ecstasy. It is assumed the effects are similar as well. Benzo Fury is manufactured either in tablet form, white powder or capsules and is categorized as ‘'legal powder'’. Benzo Fury may be introduced orally or by nasal insufflation. The oral route is preferred by most users. Those who have taken Benzo Fury on a recreational level have reported experiencing feelings of high alertness and energy, love and affection for others. Also, sounds and colors seemed more intense. The oral dosages of Benzo Fury are in the ranges of ‘Threshold’, ‘Light’, ‘Common’, and ‘Strong’. The dosages of these categories are as follows: · Threshold – 30-50mg · Light – 40-60mg · Common – 50-100mg · Strong – 80-130mg The effects can be felt 15-90 minutes after the drug is taken and will peak within 2-3 hours after the initial dose. However, depending on the individual there is the potential for the effects to last up to 14 hours or more. Where can you buy Benzo Fury? Since 2010, researchers have been able to find Benzo Fury for sale from an online vendor either at retail or wholesale. Before purchasing a full order, some vendors allow you to order a sample to verify the quality. Many vendors offer legal shipping to the EU, UK, USA and Canada. There are many research chemicals for sale available, but it’s best to first do your own research on the numerous vendors that offer Benzo Fury to decide on a trusted research chemicals supplier '''before ordering. You should check out vendors that have this chemical and find out how they can benefit your scientific research and testing endeavors. Researchers that are interested in Benzo Fury buy '''party pills and bath salts '''are recommended to check out sites that have reviews of the vendors that sell Benzo Fury. It is also advisable to contact the vendor directly. Many sites provide email addresses and phone numbers as well. '''Summary The experimental usage of Benzo Fury has been documented for its potential antidepressant and therapy related benefits since its original research in 1993. Over the last several years, the opportunities to buy Benzo Fury for medical and scientific research have been plentiful. You can purchase Benzo Fury from numerous online vendors but it should be purchased only from reputable vendors.